Dreams Forgotten
by SorrowMystery
Summary: Kat came home one day from school like any other but what she finds just up and freezes her. But not as in temperature but in shock they were moving across the country where her mother has found a new job where the hard living family starts a new life where things will hopefully be easier. Instead though it gets harder and confusing. KatXEmbry


**A/N:**

**I've been bored lately and wanting to write but because of more new ideas and lack of inspiration for other stories I decided to make a new one. A new fanfiction to write just because, I do hope ya'll enjoy this quick little chapter because I liked writing it...though I may have made some mistakes, considering my keyboard isn't all that good. Sooooo just tell me if you see any mistakes and I'll see if I can spot them and fix them.**

_-Summary-_

_Kat came home one day from school like any other but what she finds just up and freezes her. But not as in temperture but in shock they were moving across the country where her mother has found a new job where the hard living amily starts a new life where things will hopfully be easier. Instead though it gets harder and confusing. KatXEmbry_

~Chapter 1: Complaints~

I plopped down on the wooden floor that was my small square shaped room with nothing but a small window that was built on the wall right across from the room entrance. Boxes built up a few towers on the different corners of my room some blocking the closet door and some nearly tipping over onto the matress. It even made it hard to tell what color the walls were, looked like a dark tree trunk wood color from where I sat. Sorta like the wooden floor, the floor the was old, having a loose squeaking floorboard in the center of the room right under where I rested my left foot right now, but that doesn't matter. What matters is my irritation from all the complaints I'm having to listen to until we find a way to get me into school here in Washington.

"How the hell am I supposed to make my music?!" came the muffled shout of my brother Ramen's voice from the other side of the house.

I sort of scrunched up ever so slightly because of that and ended up scrunching up even more when my mom Penny shouted in return. After that another arguement began and I found myself crawling on all four into a small space behind a tower of boxes, whimpering like a sad little kitten as I tried to keep from allowing tears to leak from my eyes

"Go check on Kat!" Ramen's rude angry order reached my ears followed by a slam from his bedroom door, which was right by my own.

A squeak came from my mouth because of the wall's sudden viration and how loud the volume was of that slam so the next I did was cover my mouth with my hand and scooched backwards to the wall even if the movement did no good. The wall was hard and uncomfortable, making me bite my tongue to keep from wining about the uncomfortableness of this position. It took three minutes or so before the soft squeak of my bedroom slid open, the light from the hallway sliding all the way to the window side of my room which I sat a few inches right from.

"Kat?" Penny asked softly, I could just hear how sad she felt how Ramen hurt her feelings someway or another instead of just mine, even if she tried to sound neutral.

"I'm okay Momma," I said crawling out from my hiding place. "Are you okay?"

"Yes sweetie, Ramen didn't say anything I didn't expect from him." she replied.

She smiled softly to make it seem like everything was all dandy, making the smiley lines on either side of her mouth to fold upward and for her grassy green eyes to seem to shine. Her white-blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail while she covered herself up in warm clothes with a matrix jacket on top and a shaw on top of that. I squinted, seeing as her purse and keys were hidden under her left arm.

Without saying anything I loosened myself up to sit up straight and smile all perky like myself, feeling all excited. "Are we gonna go get Star Bucks?" I asked. "Like you said we would once we dropped Mark off here at the house."

"Yes, but instead we aren't going to Seattle," she explained. "I don't want to have to worry about your brother messing up our new home so we're just going to the Cafe' here to get some coffee."

"Okay."

...

As soon as I was in the car, scrunched up in my own black leather jacket that I call my matrix jacket we were on our way into the small town of La Push. The town that we moved into, instead of the city that Momma got her job in. "Kat, mind rolling the window down a bit." she said.

"Okey dokey Momma!" I chirped.

I tapped the button until the window was down two inches, which by then mom took out a cigerette and lit it. Outside it still snowed like when we arrived earlier this morning only now unlike a walked through destryed layer of snow, it now was smooth and soft with mostly the rodes messing up their snow. Some people walked down the sidewalks, not much though, and some just walked through parking lots into buildings we passed by.

"can we walk in to get our coffee?" I asked hopefully. "So we can have a longer break from Ramen?"

From just the corner of her eyes she saw my hopeful expression thus having her nod. I cheered happily then stayed quiet the rest of the way to the La Push Cafe'. We parked outside near the front door, finding a small group of tall muscly quilete dudes walking in, laughing at one of their jokes or something. Not sure, whatever reason they were laughing about they must be friends because of it. I bounced out feeling the cold from the snow freeze through my shoes quickly and send shivers to my toes and up the rest of me with goose bumps to boot.

"Come out, we don't want to freeze." Momma calls slamming her door.

Right before she pushes the lock buttons on her keys I slam my own door shut then follow her up the front steps that lead to the Cafe's entrance. The smell of coffee reaches my nose as well as the warmth right as step in, which has my shivering with both cold and excitment-even if coffee isn't that exciting.

Two of the guys that walked in before us already picked a booth where all four of them would sit at while two stood right at the counter. One ordering for them and the other standing silentl whiling making googoo eyes at the coffee girl that was on the other side of the counter. Momma tells me to find us a seat while she orders, memorizing what I always would get when we lived back in Texas.

**A/N:**

**If confused please feel free to ask any questions. Also if you want me to continue just faverite, alert, or even say if you want me to continue. 'Cuz I will. I pay attention.**


End file.
